Korrasami Holidays
by korrasamiyumikuri
Summary: Asami convinces Korra to attend her Holiday Gala. Angst and humor ensues. First story on FFnet. Chapter 2 is up! :) Asami and Korra celebrate Solstice. More angst and fluff. Please feel free to leave a comment!
1. Chapter 1: Holiday Ball

"Avatar Korra, Ms. Sato would like to inform you that the gala begins in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Hyun, I'll be right out." Korra called out to Asami's head butler. She looked herself over in the mirror with a scowl. She had agreed to go with Asami to her annual 'Holiday Gala'. But she didn't know that would involve her wearing…a dress.

* * *

"_Just put it on."_

_Korra evil eyed the light blue, v-neck dress Asami was holding in front of her and made a face. "No."_

"_Oh come on, Korra!,' Asami whined, 'This is like the 90__th__ dress and this one is absolutely perfect. What else are you supposed to wear to my gala?"_

_The avatar shifted from one foot to the other and shrugged, "I don't know. Avatar stuff."_

_Asami's eyes widened and she simply shook her head. "No. You are not wearing that old get up to my gala."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"Korra turned her nose up at the non bender's comment._

"_That's not what I meant, I love the usual look,' Asami's eyes trailed over the smaller woman's lean and muscular form and she felt her mouth instantly go dry, 'But every girl needs that one dress that makes her feel absolutely sexy, So…please? For me?"_

_Korra crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the dress again. No. No way was she giving in on this. Asami flipped her long raven locks over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. Those long, beautiful eyelashes._

_Fuck._

* * *

"Avatar Korra, Ms. Sato would like to inform you that the gala begins in 15 minutes,"

"Yeah, Hyun, I know. I'm coming!"

The avatar ran her hands across the dress to smooth it out and huffed one last time. She had to admit, on anybody else, the dress would've been stunning. It hugged and dipped in all the right places, pushed things up she didn't know could go any higher. She hardly recognized herself. But enough stalling, she couldn't keep the heiress waiting. Korra made her way through the corridor and into the foyer, stopping in her tracks when her ocean blue eyes made contact with emerald ones. Asami was gorgeous! She was wearing a red strapless dress that slit on one side, exposing the CEO's long, smooth legs. Asami crossed one leg over the other and lifted her finger, motioning Korra over to her slowly. The smaller woman felt a lump grow in her throat and she crossed the distance between them.

"You know, for someone who doesn't accessorize, you sure do take a long time getting ready." Asami teased and tucked a strand of hair behind the smaller woman's ear. "Come on, our chariot awaits us darling."

* * *

Korra and Asami walked the red carpet to the overwhelming flashes of Republic City's finest "snap rats" as Korra so affectionately named the paparazzi. She knew it was good publicity, the city's promising young CEO industrialist and the Avatar. She had seen plenty of newspaper and leaflets, praising the luck of Republic City to have such "gal pals" dwelling within their own city limits. Once inside, the two friends went their separate ways to schmooze and stroke the high society's ego. The ballroom was decorated to the nines. Red, green and gold tapestries draped across the walls, garland and holly was wrapped around the columns. The most beautiful tree stood in the corner, decorated with tinsel and ornaments. As cozy as it looked, it definitely wasn't a family holiday setting

Korra hated these functions. She normally was able to avoid them by giving Asami an excuse about hanging out with Bolin, or babysitting the air babies for Tenzin and Pema. But unfortunately Tenzin and his family were in the southern water tribe visiting Katara and Bolin had gone back to Zao Fu with Opal for the holidays. She knew her mom and dad were disappointed she wasn't coming home to visit, but she didn't want to leave Asami all alone. That wouldn't make her a very good friend. Her thoughts were interrupted by an arm being slung over her shoulder,

"Wu in the house! Hey, Korra! Did you miss me?"

"Prince Wu. You made it." Korra rolled her eyes and removed his arm.

"Of course I did! You know, when Asami practically _begged_ me to come, she knew I could save this little shindig from being a total disaster." Wu tugged on the lapels of his tux and smiled proudly.

"You are a true hero." Mako deadpanned and stood 'at ease'.

"I know right?" Wu bounced on the tip of his toes and scanned the room. "What does the lady situation look like tonight? I am like a beaver shark looking for my lovely lady prey."

Korra made a face and glanced over at Mako, who shook his head and mouthed a silent '_I know, I'm sorry'_.

"So who does a prince have to cozy up to, to get a drink in establishment?"

Korra pointed to the open bar and watched as the prince danced his way over get a drink. "Wow. Wow. Who talks like that?"

"Yeah, I know." Mako laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking the Avatar over. "You look really nice tonight, Korra. Asami get to you?"

"Actually yeah. You look nice too" She nodded and twirled her thumbs around, looking anywhere to avoid the current awkward situation.

"Well I better go keep an eye on _that_." Mako said and pointed over his shoulder at the prince, who was spinning around on a bar stool and singing a song about a badger mole.

Korra smiled and nodded, thankful for the escape from the unbearable moment.

* * *

Asami smiled politely as President Reiko told his latest party anecdote, motioning the bus boy over to refill her wine glass. She had always hated these galas, ever since she was a little girl when her parents dragged her to them. She would much rather be in her garage right now, in her greasy jumpsuit, covered in transmission fluid and dirt. She laughed softly when Reiko finally delivered the punch line to an unbelievably long joke. In moments like these, she could feel the absence of her parents immensely. She remembered how, when she was a little girl, they would take her to go get hot cocoa, as a reward for behaving so well during the evening. She would cuddle up between her Father and Mother and they would drape a quilt around them, laughing and watching the snow fall on the city streets. She suddenly wanted to do something special for her friend, as a thank you for being with her tonight. A night when she needed a friend more than ever.

The Avatar nodded, half listening to the man speaking with her. Ichiro was the new CEO heir of Cabbage Corp and he had cornered Korra on a new business proposition. He wanted to run an advert that showed the Avatar crashing into a cabbage vendor, that then highlighted his great grandfather, the original CEO's, most famous saying: "My cabbages!" New Avatar, new Cabbage Corp. While the idea did amuse Korra, she didn't think it was right to basically pimp herself out for endorsements. She politely declined, much to the man's chagrin. He bid her a good evening and sulked away, mumbling under his breath, "_Guess you have to be sleeping with the Avatar to get a favor or anything."_

Korra furrowed her eyebrows and began to ask him about his remark, when the sound of a loud smack rang out through the ballroom. She looked to where the sound originated and saw Prince Wu, holding his cheek and a beautiful woman storming away. The young prince looked around in embarrassment as all eyes were on him. He called for Mako and quickly slipped away to the corridor, with the firebender behind him.

Besides the assault on the royal one, the night had passed by uneventful. Every time Korra tried to talk to Ichiro to get him to explain what he meant by his comment, he simply smiled and walked away to find some other important people to talk to. She was getting annoyed and was on the verge of bending the answer out of him, when a certain royal found his way to her.

"Korra! Ko-rrrrrrrra! Ko Ko!"

"Hey Wu. You a little drunk?" She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"A little! Nothing tastes as fine as Earth Kingdom rice wine."

Korra looked him over, "Hey, you okay? What happened? What'd you say to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Wu sobered up quickly and stared at his feet. "I thought girls liked confident guys?"

"Girls like confident guys…but they hate cocky assholes."

Wu nodded and took another sip of wine. "Thanks Korra. You, Mako and Asami…are the closest things to real friends I've ever had. People who don't care that I'm royalty and aren't afraid to tell me the truth. Even if it's about me being a douche. "

"If you ever tell anyone I said this, I will deny it and bend you all the way to Ba Sing Se, but…We like you too." She punched his arm playfully.

He smiled and looked above them, wiggling his eyebrows at the mistletoe hanging above them.

Korra rolled her eyes and grabbed the lapels of Wu's tux, pulling him to her. She smiled genuinely and kissed his cheek. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

The prince smiled giddily and puckered his lips. Korra put her hand up and covered Wu's face. Despite her annoyance, she couldn't help but laugh. "Just couldn't stop while you were ahead, could ya?"

He shrugged and smiled and bowed to the Avatar, calling for Mako. She waved goodbye to them.

* * *

Asami walked over to her friend and nudged her with her hip, "Hey darling, what was that all about?"

"That was a present to a friend, who needed the boost." She said and nudged the industrialist in return. "By the way, you owe me."

Asamil laughed and placed a hand on her hip. "I owe you? Do I now?"

"Hell yes! I have schmoozed every dignitary to secretary, I kissed Wu! And just because I don't want to do some cheesy advert for Cabbage Corp, apparently, you and I are sleeping together…."

Asami raised an eyebrow at Korra's last comment and smirked at the still ranting Avatar, waving her hands to emphasize her point. She looked above them and realized that Korra was still standing under the mistletoe. She took a step closer to the smaller woman, closing the distance between them until they were breathing the same air. She put a finger under the Avatar's chin and lifted her face to meet her own. Their lips met softly and slowly moved against each other. Asami sighed into the kiss and pulled back on the younger woman's bottom lip. "Happy Holidays Korra." She ran her thumb across the younger woman's lips, cleaning up the smudged lipstick. "Half an hour, then we're out of here." She said brushing hair out of Korra's eyes and rejoining the other party guest.

Korra watched the sway of her hips as Asami walked away and gulped.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2: Solstice

Asami hung her head over the edge of her bed, letting her long dark locks drape to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and watched as Korra sat in the middle of her bedroom floor, tuning a radio. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Korra looked up and smirked at the sight of her friend dangling. "I'm trying to find a program. I used to listen to it all the time during Solstice with my parents."

Asami sat up and rolled over to prop herself up on her elbows. "Oh yeah? Which one?"

The young Avatar bit her lip and scrunched up her face. "I don't wanna say, you're gonna make fun of me."

The CEO gasped and feigned hurt, "Avatar Korra, I am offended. You think I would actually do that?"

Korra nodded and Asami laughed. A simple, sweet, real laugh. The sound made her blush and she smiled, quickly turning her attention back to the radio.

"Please tell me? Please?" Asami held her chin in her hands and produced her best pout.

Korra sighed and leaned back on her hands, watching her friend. Asami knew that Korra couldn't resist the pout. The CEO knew that if she asked her to, the Avatar would move a mountain for her. Literally. "Fine! When I was younger, we used to sit around the fireplace and listen to, '_How the little Bender Saved Solstice'_. Korra smiled fondly at the memory, "My dad used to order hot cocoa from Republic City, just for that one night."

Asami sat up on her knees and watched Korra intently. Her heart melted when she saw the smile sweep across her face, remembering her family. When Korra had told Asami that she was staying with her in Republic City for the holidays, the taller woman had tried to decline the offer, but the Avatar had adamantly refused to leave her alone. Asami wanted to do something very special for her friend, something that would show the younger woman how absolutely grateful she was.

Korra watched Asami and cocked her head to the side, "Hey, what you thinking about, Sato?"

The CEO climbed off of the bed excitedly and ran over to Korra, pulling her to her feet. "We're gonna have a real Solstice celebration," She hugged the younger woman and ran over to the fireplace to throw logs in. She motioned to the logs and smiled, "If you wouldn't mind."

The Avatar punched a flame into the fireplace and watched her friend bounce around the room, "What are you up to?"

The young industrialist draped herself in a robe and kissed Korra on the cheek. "You work on finding that program and I'll get the cocoa." One more kiss on the cheek and she bounced out of her bedroom, leaving a smiling Avatar.

* * *

Korra and Asami sat side by side on Asami's bed, with a cup of cocoa in hand and a large quilt covering them. Korra had found _'How the Little Bender Saved Solstice'_ and had jumped on the bed in excitement. After she had calmed down, she snuggled in next to Asami and enjoyed the closeness of being with her friend. As the night grew longer, Asami had yawned quite a few times and had laid her head on Korra's shoulder. The younger woman noticed that the CEO's breathing had changed and she smiled, brushing away a few hairs that had fallen over her eyes. Asami stirred and stretched, snuggling in closer to Korra. "I'm sad it didn't snow this year." She stated simply as she glanced out the window.

Korra put her arm around the older woman and smiled. She sent an air gust into the fireplace, extinguishing the flame and bent some water from Asami's bathroom sink into a giant bubble covering the entire room. She waved her hands a few times, slowly freezing the water into tiny little crystals, until….

Snow. Asami's eyes widened and she sat up, watching the flakes fall over her room. She turned to Korra and she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. "Korra! Spirits you are amazing!"

Korra blushed and bit her lip, still bending the snow above them. "You know, it's officially after midnight, Solstice is here. Can I give you my present now? It's in the pocket of my parka."

Asami smiled big and jumped from the bed, running over to where the Avatar had thrown her parka on the floor and retrieved the present from her pocket. She smiled at the child like wrapping and quickly unveiled her gift. Her hand covered her mouth when she saw the beautiful necklace that Korra had given her. It was a clear teardrop pendant with a snowflake inside of it.

"Do you like it Asami?" Korra asked as she stopped bending the snow and returned the water to Asami's bathroom sink.

"It's beautiful, Korra." Asami softly replied, tracing the pendant with her finger.

"Yeah? I remembered how much you said you liked visiting the Southern Water Tribe and how much you wished that you could visit again. Well now, even if you're not there, you have a piece of it here with you."

Asami crawled back into bed and sat down beside Korra on her knees. "Do you realize how absolutely and amazingly sweet you are?" She grabbed the smaller woman's face in her hands, pulling the Avatar's lips crashing into hers. She moaned softly against the younger woman's lips and slowly deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to flick across Korra's bottom lip. Asami lovingly caressed the Avatar's cheeks with her thumbs and slightly pulled back to look into deep blue eyes, "Thank you Korra, for everything. For staying with me so I wouldn't be alone, for letting me be apart of something so special to you, for giving me a part of your home. For always going to extreme measures…just to make me smile."

Korra felt a sudden rush of courage and reached out to tuck a stand of hair behind the CEO's ear, "You never have to thank me for making you smile."

Asami felt her stomach tighten and she smiled. She kissed the Avatar again, before laying her head on the younger woman's chest. Korra punched a flame into the fireplace again and covered them up, kissing Asami's forehead softly, letting her lips linger.

* * *

The Avatar had started to doze off when she suddenly thought about her own Solstice present. "So, Sato...about my present?"

Asami laughed sleepily and draped her arm across the younger woman's waist. "Let's just say, that you'll finally have another way to get around Republic City without a mouthful of fur."

Korra furrowed her eyebrows and thought about her present as she started drifting off to sleep and wrapped her arms around Asami.

* * *

"You got me a Satomobile?!"

...

**A/N: Had some more inspiration pumping, so I thought I'd upload the new chapter while it was still fresh. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the follows and favorites! I have some time off of work for the holidays, so I look forward to being able to just write for a few days. Stay tuned, more chapters and new stories (Smut shall happen) Happy Holidays all!**


	3. New Years Party

**A/N: So sorry this took me so long to get this last chapter up! I had some free time off work and was about to start a new story, but remembered that I had to bring this one to a close. So here it is, I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter, but hey it's still canon, so everybody wins either way! =D Enjoy**

"Korra!"

The Water Tribe girl laughed deeply and jerked the steering wheel hard, drifting to a stop into the driveway of the Sato mansion. Asami had her hand to her chest and the other hand was currently digging its nails into her friend's leg.

"Why...do you still…do that?" The heiress panted and looked at the smaller woman, who was smiling way too big for someone who could've just died. The Avatar shrugged and laughed again, unbuckling her seat belt and hopping out of the car. Asami laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes to try and calm her heart before it exploded. She had gotten Korra a Satomobile for a Solstice present and in the days since then, the younger woman had improved, but she still found pleasure in driving like a maniac on the open back roads that lead to Asami's home.

"You coming Sato?" Korra called out from the open doorway

Asami took one last breath to steady herself and unbuckled, slowly exiting the car.

* * *

"Asaaaami! Hurry uuuuuuup! We're gonna be late to Tenzin and Pema's New Years party." Korra whined out and slumped down in the chair in front of Asami's vanity.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" The older woman yelled out from the bathroom.

The Avatar whined again and started fiddling through Asami's perfume bottles and makeup. She couldn't help but think to herself that the raven haired woman really didn't need them. She had slept over with the CEO every night since Solstice and had seen her without any makeup. She was still incredibly gorgeous. Korra played with a tube of lipstick and smiled to herself, thinking about the recent days with her friend.

Asami ran a brush through her long locks and smiled at the thought of a certain Water Tribe girl. Ever since Korra had made it snow for her, Asami knew that she was in love with the Avatar. She wanted to spend every second with the younger woman and had asked her night after night to stay with her. The fact that Korra never fought her on it or tried to make an excuse made her fall even deeper. They had kissed again since Solstice and had even braved enough courage to let their hands explore each other's body. The memory of their make out session caused a rush of heat to spread across her cheeks and chest and she sighed wistfully. As much fun as she had been having with Korra, she wanted more. She wanted all of Korra. She felt silly for wondering if the Avatar felt the same way, but there was still that voice that nagged at her fear of losing her friend. She gave herself one more glance in the mirror and smiled again. Tonight, she was going to tell Korra how she felt. New year, new chances.

* * *

Korra and Asami were greeted by Meelo at the front door and the young airbender smiled dreamily up at the raven haired beauty.

"Hey Meelo, you miss me?" Korra smiled and noticed the way he looked at Asami.

"Hi Asami."

"Hey handsome." The CEO smiled and ruffled his hair.

"So, I get to stay up late this year…I don't have anyone kiss though."

Asami gasped and put her hands on her hips, "What? Everyone should have someone to kiss at midnight. Make you a deal, if you haven't found anyone in to kiss by then, you come and find me." She winked at him and bopped his nose with her index finger.

"Okay!" The young airbender smiled big and ran off to rejoin the party, almost floating as he went.

"You know, you really shouldn't tease him like that. He has a big crush on you."

"Who was teasing?" The heiress looked at Korra and stated in 'matter of fact' fashion, "It'll make his night and besides, it's not like I have a midnight kiss either."

Asami shrugged and winked as she turned to leave and say hello to Opal. It hadn't hit the Water Tribe girl until that moment, that she never actually asked Asami to be her midnight kiss, she just assumed. And Meelo had just stolen that kiss. _How is that kid better at talking to girls than I am?!_

Korra was snapped out of her self lament when she was called to join in on a game of _'Never have I ever'._

* * *

Korra sat on the railing of the gazebo and looked up to the sky in deep thought. So many things had happened over the past few years; so many times she almost died or lost someone she cared about. She admitted to herself now, that she didn't take the responsibility of being the Avatar nearly as serious as she should have…and she had suffered because of it, people she loved suffered because of it. Korra felt herself still changing and growing in the wake of her battle with Zaheer. It was because of her enemy, that she was able to find what she needed in herself to defeat Kuvira and bring down the Earth Empire. She rested her head against a pillar and sighed; this year was going to be different. This was the start of a new Avatar, a new Korra.

"Hey darling, they're about to start the countdown in a little bit, you coming?"

Korra turned to see Asami walking towards her and smiled way bigger than she had intended to. "Yeah I'm coming, I just kinda wanted to get away for a sec."

"Yeah, me too. I figured I'd come find you." Asami stood beside Korra and leaned against the railing, "So what are you doing?"

Korra playfully tugged Asami's beanie down over her eyes and laughed, "Nothing much, just talking to a friend. You remember the story I told you about Yue?"

"Yeah of course.' Asami said, pulling her beanie back above her eyes and brushed hair from her face., 'Is it really a true story?"

"Oh it's 100% true."

Both girls turned to see Tenzin walking over to them.

"My uncle is the boy from that story." The old airbender said, looking up to the sky.

Asami's eyes widened and she looked from the airbender to Korra. "Sokka is the boy? The story of _'The Moon Spirit and the Boy she loved.'_ is about Sokka?"

Korra nodded and a sad expression crossed her face, "True story. Sad story."

"My uncle went on to have healthy relationships, despite the sadness. He always loved her." Tenzin replied.

"Yeah but still…to be in love with someone that you can never be with? It's tragic, really." Korra sighed.

"I think it's romantic.' Asami chimed in and gazed dreamily at the moon, 'No matter where he went in this great big world, she was always there, watching over him. Those other women came and went, their love was bound by our human conditioning, and it had limits. But at the end of the story, right before he left this earthly plain, he looked to her and smiled…they never left each other. Yue's love was limitless." Asami turned to meet Korra's gaze and she felt her heart begin to overflow. She wanted to love Korra, like Yue loved Sokka. Completely.

Korra stared into Asami's emerald green eyes and she knew that what she had been feeling the past couple of days, was love. She was in love with Asami. Tenzin began to speak when Pema called him away to assist her in disciplining the toddler that had decided to airbend all his clothes off and run around the party naked. Korra and Asami both laughed as they heard Rohan go zipping by on a gust of air with a giggle.

When both of the girls were alone, they sat in silence for a moment before Korra finally spoke.

"Asami…?"

"Yeah?"

Korra took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I don't know how to say this, without sounding like a huge dork, but….I'd really like it…I mean, if you want to that is….it's okay if you don't, but it would make me happy to…."

Asami stepped closer to Korra and kissed her quickly to stop the Avatar from rambling. "Korra, I want to be your Yue….and I think I'm the one who just sounded like a dork."

Both of the women laughed and Korra climbed down off of the railing to face Asami. "Well, you may be a dork, but I would like you to be my dork…no way you could be any worse than me."

Asami cupped Korra's cheeks in her hands and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Asami! Asa.." Meelo came running into the gazebo and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two women kissing. He felt his heart drop and he turned to leave. "Um…nevermind."

"Meelo wait!" Asami saw the hurt in the young airbender's eyes and she ran over to him and knelt down to face him. She lifted his chin to make him look at her. "I'm sorry."

Meelo clenched his jaw and gritted through his teeth, "Can we talk _ALONE?!"_

Korra heard the way Meelo had uttered the word '_alone'_ and knew it was directed at her. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, causing Asami to give her a pleading look. The Avatar threw her hands in the air and made her way the other side of the gazebo to give them privacy. She was giving Meelo, privacy with _her _girlfriend.

"I thought I was going to be your midnight kiss?" The young airbender lowered his head again and stared down at his feet."

"You still can be, it's not midnight yet." The heiress smiled trying to reassure the young boy

"Yeah, but _we _were supposed to kiss and you were supposed to be my girlfriend…why'd you have to go and kiss Korra?"

Asami's face softened and she held his hands in her own. "Oh honey, is that what you thought? Meelo, you are an awesome friend and I don't want to lose that. But I really like Korra and she likes me too. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Meelo sighed and nodded, turning to look at Korra, "Do you _really_ like her? You know her farts smell worse than mine."

Asami laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I _really_ like her….and you're right, they are pretty stinky."

Korra overheard their comments and groaned loudly in embarrassment as she glared at the young airbender. Asami winked at her girlfriend. Meelo kissed Asami's cheek and stood at attention facing Korra.

"Take good care of her. Treat her right or else…sir." Meelo saluted the Avatar and marched back inside to the party.

Korra gave an over exaggerated salute in return and took Asami's hand to help her stand. "Did that really just happen?"

They could hear the party goers begin to countdown to the beginning of a new year. _"10…9…8…"_

The older woman laughed and pulled the Avatar into her arms, "Well are you gonna treat me right or what?"

"_7…6…5"_

Korra nodded and smiled as she looked up into the CEO's eyes. "Yeah, I promise, I will protect you with my life."

"_4…3…2…"_

Korra pressed her lips against Asami's and they both sighed into the kiss, releasing the old and preparing for their new relationship.

"_1…HAPPY NEW YEARS!" _


End file.
